1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to imaging device, imaging method, and storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical imaging device temporarily cyclically stores images imaged in succession and allows a user to acquire an image at a crucial moment and those leading up to the crucial moment. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-107777 discloses a technique that allows a user to continuously acquire images following a crucial moment and combine these images into a single one.